mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Pikachu (Super Smash Flash 2)
|universe = ''Pokémon'' |availability = Starter |weight = Light |final = Volt Tackle |tier = B+ |ranking = 20 }} Pikachu is a playable veteran starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. Pikachu had numerous sprites changes during early development but the final design used when he was finally incorporated into the game is completely custom-made and is based on its appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee. His voice clip are taken from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Pikachu is ranked 20th of B+ tier, a drastic improvement from its last-place ranking in Super Smash Flash. Pikachu posses quick attacks, decent combo ability, great recovery, high priority attacks and amazing finishers in its smash attacks, neutral aerial and down aerial. Pikachu is a strong edge guarder, being considered one of the top three edge guarders in the current demo. Pikachu's grab and throw game is one of the best in the game. However, Pikachu is light, which makes it easy to KO horizontally. It has poor reach in many of its attacks, forcing it to get up close to start combos (although this is remedied by its Thunder Jolt approaches). Although this gives Pikachu problems approaching characters with disjointed hitboxes, ex.: and . This also goes to its finishers as well, where Pikachu needs to be close to the opponent in order to secure a KO. Another problem Pikachu has is its poor combo game, where it mainly has to rely on strings that don't send opponents into enough hitstun, or its grab and throw game to rack up damage. Pikachu's hurtbox is bigger than its sprite size seems to indicate, which allows it to be hit by attacks that normally should not even touch it. Although Pikachu is considered one of the better characters in the current demo, it has a fairly small player base and sees low representation in tournaments. Though Pikachu does take some high spots in online tournaments. Attributes Pikachu is a small, but fast and agile fighter. Pikachu has good mobility with having the fourth fastest dashing speed in the current demo and can perform Quick attack cancel to move around the battlefield, which gives Pikachu excellent approach options. Pikachu has reliable KO moves in its forward smash, up smash, Thunder (when the bolt of lightning hits Pikachu it produces a shockwave that deals strong knockback and using the move when the opponent is offstage will Meteor smash them), Skull Bash and its down aerial. Despite it's poor grab range, contested for the shortest grab in the current demo, Pikachu has a great grab game and throw game. Down throw is good for setting up combos, while also being an effective chain grab on fast and high fallers with being able to be followed up with an up smash at death percents. Forward throw is also good for setting up combos. Up throw is can chain grab Fox and being followed up by up smash on certain characters at death percents. Pikachu has one of the best recoveries in the game with Skull Bash being used as horizontal recovery option and Quick Attack can be used in different directions(it can go up twice which gives Pikachu one of the best vertical recovery moves in the game). However, Pikachu suffers from poor reach in the majority of its attacks which leaves it vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). Pikachu also has problems dealing with certain projectiles which is another approaching problem. Despite Pikachu's light weight, it is an average faller and its wonky hurtbox makes it susceptible to combos. Pikachu's own combo game is below average due to its attacks sending the opponent into little hitstun to allow for more follow ups. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs & throws Other Special moves Misc. In competitive play Match ups Notable players Tier placement history When first introduced in demo v0.8, Pikachu was seen as a character seen with great potential. In demo v0.8b, Pikachu was ranked 7 of B tier. In demo v0.9a, Pikachu rose up to 3rd of S tier where it was seen as a top tier character. In demo v0.9b, Pikachu dropped to 5th of S tier, but is still seen as a top tier character. However, on the second tier list of demo v0.9b, Pikachu stayed 5th place, but dropped down to A+ tier and i still seen as a top tier character. Gallery Palette swaps Artwork Screen-shot-2010-08-20-at-8.21.50-PM.png|Pikachu's first line art in the DOJO!!!. SSF2 Pikachu (Early).png|Pikachu's very first pixel in the DOJO!!!. Pikachumain.png|Pikachu's second pixel art, used from v0.9a to v0.9b. [[|Smash Flash DOJO!!!|DOJO!!]] update Pika1.png|Pikachu using forward smash on in Yoshi's Story. Pika2.png|Pikachu using Skull Bash and using Shoulder Bash in Emerald Cave. Pika3.png|Pikachu using Quick Attack to avoid 's Giant Punch in Bomb Factory. Pika4.png|Pikachu using Thunder on while uses Sing in Twilight Town. Beta version P_&_N.png|Pikachu being hit by 's forward smash on Saturn Valley. Beta tags.png|Pikachu and , in Yoshi's Island. Note Pikachu's updated sprite, new palette swap, and the longer tags. Jigglypuff Collosseum.png|Pikachu and in Pokémon Colosseum. Pikachu_Electric_Beta.png|A Pikachu and a purple Pikachu using Skull Bash. ssf2_beta_effects_pikachu_zelda.png| using Nayru's Love and Pikachu using Thunder Jolt on Yoshi's Story. 11.png|Jigglypuff using Sing on Pikachu. rageofcrimsonred2.png|Pikachu and Jigglypuff on the Lake of Rage stage. Notice the new alternate costumes. Pikachu_Down_B.png|Pikachu performing its down special against . Designs Pikachu OS.png|Pikachu's old design, used from demo v0.8 to v0.9b. Category:First-party characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veteran characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series